Fun With Threes x 2
by XbuttonsX
Summary: The Sequel to Fun With Threes. Full title: Fun With Threes x 2 : A Grand Entrance With Hidden Cameras. Matt gets in trouble after video-taping Mello and Near doing the kinky stuff. What will come out of this funtime stuff? Find out by R&Ring! XD


**A/N: Well, since the first was such a great hit, I decided to make a second. –nods- Love all those that reviewed the first. I'm sorry. I think I was supposed to dedicate this to someone but I can't remember! XD And look it here! Matt gets to dominate! Wicked awesome, right? This is just for anyone that has been with me forever! I love all the support you all give me. But special love goes out to my secret lover! **

**Oh and news! Made a joint account with An-chan last night! So I'll keep you posted about it if you want! We don't have any stories up yet but we shall. All in do time, my friends! Enjoy! **

**I don't own Death Note and I certainly don't own the teddy-bear honey! XD Or porn for that matter. XD**

The sugary-sweet semi-liquid dripped from the bottle as the blonde groaned, straining against the handcuffs that bound him to the bedposts, whimpering slightly as the cool substance plopped onto his bare stomach. A moan escaped his lips as a tongue escaped his partner's.

"M-Matt.." the blonde ground out, setting his teeth in stone as that warm tongue lathered against his navel, licking at the sticky gold that was pooling there. Matt smirked at his lover and moved a hand down to play at the boy's tight shorts that were growing tighter by the second. The red-head snaked his thumb in under the leathery material while still lapping up the honey.

"Not quite chocolate but I know you still love it, whore. Scream my name. Go ahead. Scream for me, my whore."

Matt loved his turns on top, he really did. He just loved to watch Mello squirm around underneath him, mewling like a lost kitten. It really made the red-head feel proud.

Stroking the boy writhing below him, Matt began pulling at the shorts ever so slowly, teasing his lover. Mello twitched his hand in a desperate attempt at getting to the older boy, to make him hurry the hell up and expose him already. The blonde moaned, arching his back as Matt finally brought the material down, exposing a throbbing member. Moving as though he were about to envelope the soldier in front of him, Matt flicked out his tongue, making a wet trail across Mello's hip, dragging it all the way back up to the blonde's nipple. He suckled and nibbled, enticing moans to issue from the blonde.

"F-Fuck! Matt, just ... Do me! Nngh!"

Matt complied, reaching down with one hand to grab at the teddy-bear honey bottle and sat back, his knees on either side of the writhing blonde's hips. He coated his fingers in the half-liquid and gave a smirk at the look on Mello's face - almost as though Christmas had come early for the younger boy. Matt propped himself up and let his coated fingers find Mello's entrance as his lips searched for that sensitive spot on his neck once more. He slipped one finger in and began exploring the younger genius who's lip was now trembling in the effort it took for him to hold back the moan that wanted so desperately to escape. Matt sucked on the exposed flesh of the young chocoholic's neck, enticing that moan to come forth as he began moving his finger deeper and deeper before pulling it almost out then starting the process over once more. Soon he had a second and third exploring Mello's depths until he found a sweet spot which truly did become sweet with all the honey and the blonde couldn't help but cry out from the pure feeling of the touch.

Matt moved up to Mello's mouth, panting heavily as he parted the boy's lips with his tongue which he then forced into that chocolaty space. Much to Mello's displeasure, Matt took his fingers away. Mello whimpered slightly but then cried out as something rather larger and more hard pressed into him. He rocked his hips up to meet the red-head who smiled into their kiss. Matt moved his slightly honey-covered hand back to Mello's neglected member and began to pump in time to his rocking of the hips as he crashed into Mello, using his tantalizingly slow approach, teasing his lover all the more.

Mello rattled his wrists again, trying to get to the older boy who was teasing him so as he bucked his hips upward. "God damn it! Matt ... Faster ... w-would you!"

"F-Feisty, aren't you .. M-Mello."

Matt increased his speed and as he went farther into Mello's confines he found that delectable spot once more, making the frail blonde cry out in his passion as he rocked his hips up to meet Matt once again. They were in perfect harmony from the many times they had practiced the art and soon Mello had Matt moaning almost as loud as he was himself. The blonde reached his peek, shattering the white light that engulfed him with a final moan of Matt's name, making the red-head want him all the more as he continued to rock into Mello, dripping with sweat and essence. He soon emptied into Mello with a hiss of the boy's name as he fell onto him, panting. His chest rose and fell in soft, quick gasps at first before he could calm his erotic breathing. But when he had, he sat back and gazed upon Mello's perfect, dripping body. A smirk crossed his lips once more as he stood.

"Wh-where do you think you're going?!"

"To take a shower."

"Wha-? Bu-? No! Get me outta these and maybe then I'll let ya, but not yet!"

"Listen here, Mel. You were topped tonight so I get to decide what I'm doing."

Without waiting for a reply, Matt grabbed his housecoat from the closet and departed the room, bumping into Near as he went through the door. "Hey, sheep. What're you doing out here?"

Near blushed as he looked up into the emerald orbs that belonged to Matt. "I, er ... I was, um ..."

Matt lowered his face down to Near, lips grazing at the younger boy's before he chuckled softly. "Why don't you and Mello go play for a while? I think he wants some more."

"Some more? What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Just get in there."

Near's eyes widened slightly as Matt pressed their lips together in a lover's kiss before pushing him into the room he had just left behind. Instead of going to take the shower like he had planned, Matt went into Mello's room and through the hole he had once made in the blonde's closet, thanking himself for remembering to close the closet in his bedroom as he tumbled into a pile of his dirty clothes.

-

Mello raised an eyebrow as the door opened once more, expecting to see a scantily-dressed Matt coming through with a smirk on his face and not forfeiting his turn on top. What shocked the blonde was that it was Near -Near of all people!- who was gazing at his naked body in all of its hormonal glory and what surprised him even more was the fact that a bulge was visible in the albino's baggy pyjamas.

"Near, what're you doing in here?"

Near's rose cheeks darkened considerably at the sight of Mello sprawled in front of him as he was. The little albino stepped a little closer, ignoring the blonde's protests. He put his knee up on the bed, looking as though he was going to crawl right up beside the blonde but stopped, his eyes pleading in a way they had only once before. Mello could see the lust that lined those dark orbs and it started to excite him - _Maybe I might get to be on top tonight, after all!_- and he licked his lips slightly.

"Hey, kid. Do me a favour, will ya? Then I'll do you one."

Near gazed at the older boy sceptically for a moment before nodding. "Get these things off, okay? I'll show you a good time afterwards."

Mello smirked at the look that dawned on Near's features as the little boy scrambled up to the naked boy's wrists, finding the quick-release button easily. The soft click and the residing clatter of metal on the floor were the only warnings of what was about to come as Mello grabbed at Near, pulling their lips together in a bruising kiss. It didn't take very long for the impatient blonde to rid the small albino of his clothes -shearing the sheep as he put it. It took even less time for the first moans to be emitted from the smaller boy who mewled with Mello's hands searching his body as though to memorize it. The blonde used the honey as Matt did, causing gasps of pleasure and slight pain to explode forth from the noisy little sheep. He spread the boy's legs and pumped, entering and exiting. They had a perfect rhythm going and Mello was almost surprised that the white-haired boy could last so long without empting over him but when said boy finally saw that flash of white of the pure pleasure of release, he cried out Mello's name, causing the blonde to shudder and moan his name as he emptied into the smaller boy. The third small noise from the closet went unnoticed by both as they collapsed in an exhausted pile of pleasure.

-

Mello was slightly disturb. He didn't want to know what was happening inside his lover's room with all the moaning that was going on. He pressed his ear to the door and could hear his and Near's names being moaned out. Taking a deep breath, the blonde plunged in, only to see himself on the small television on the opposite wall, Matt sitting on the floor in front of it.

"Oh, Mello, do that little boy into the bed."

"MATT! What the fuck is THAT?!"

Matt stopped all movements -pumping and writhing as he was- and sat in complete stillness, hitting the power button on the television with his toe. His face was a bright red when he turned around to look Mello in the eye after a few moments of his slight panting. He gave a small, nervous chuckle as he sat up, making a twitch of the hand to bring his boxers back up around his waist in a fluid movement so quick that if Mello didn't know any better, he would have been oblivious to the fact that he had just walked in on his lover jacking off.

"Oh, hey Mel. What's up? You look great!"

"Oh shut up! What is that?!"

"... What is what?"

"Matt..." Mello's eyebrow twitched in his annoyance as the red-head played dumb. "You know what I'm talking about. That was last night. Why was it playing on the television?"

Matt broke out in a huge smile, showing off his teeth and causing his eyes to scrunch up. "It's not just on the television! I put it on the net this morning, too!"

"..."

Mello could feel his whole body shuddering with his rage as the elder boy sat there with that proud expression on his lips. Those lips that just last night had kissed him and teased him and called his name ... Mello let out a feral growl as he pounced on the red-head, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Matt ... I'm going to kill you!"

"Aww, but Mel, you make such a great porn star! You and Near both!"

"What about me?"

The little sheep limped up to the lion that was about to rip out the poor animal's throat. Near held his stuffed rabbit closer as Mello let out another growl, flicking the television back to life. Near's cheeks went a deep shade of red as he watched himself being pounded into the mattress and heard his yell of Mello's name as he came. He blinked for a few seconds as Mello, in turn, moaned his name and they collapsed. A third moan could be heard, this time from the wielder of the camera. Television Matt then turned the recorder to his own face with a giant smirk.

_"And that, my friends, is what happens when you pit a lion with a sheep. Too bad I wasn't invited. It's better that way. Well, better for me. Not so much for you, my wonderful fans. Stay tuned and maybe I might be able to get some more of this golden pay dirt."_

The screen went blank and Mello glared at Matt, hatred in his stare as Near whimpered slightly -both in fear of Mello and in his anger for being exploited. A nervous smile crept back up on Matt's face as Mello grabbed at the collar of his vest.

"You ... you put it on the internet? ... Without my knowledge? ... That's illegal!"

"What does it matter to you if it's illegal, Mel? You do a lot of illegal things!"

"But I have never done something as horrible as this. Take it down. Take it down or no more sex for you!"

"Bet, Mel! I can't do that to my fans! _Your_ fans!"

"Fans? What .. what do you mean?"

"People love you, Mel. They adore you! They think you are the sexiest man on earth! And Near; they think you are just so adorable!"

Mello stopped his assault for a second, gazing in disbelief at his lover. Near whimpered again and sat with his bunny up to his chest. If it had of been alive, it would have been strangled by now - so much for a _weak_ little sheep.

"So I'm loved?"

"You always have been, silly. _I_ love you."

"Not by _you_! By ... normal people?"

"Well, they aren't normal if they are watching two guys doing it with honey. And that was my trick, by the way. You owe me to use it."

Mello glared down at the elder boy underneath him. He sighed before getting up.

"Fine. Do whatever you want. But you aren't getting any sex for a week. You hear that, Near? No sex for him."

"But we have it every night! It's punishing yourself too!"

"I've got the sheep."

Near pouted. "What if I say no?"

"You won't."

"Mello! You can't do this to me!"

"It's either take it down or no more sex for you, you whore."

-

Matt took the video down only three minutes after Mello left him. That night - the night after Near lost his virginity - the three of them made a second tape, this time with the consent of all three. It got a ton of hits and they received their own fan-base. Fan-girls and boys alike would log on to see if the three had any new material. Of course they never disappointed.

--

END

--

**A/N: So how was it? –winks- XD You love it. Geez, I don't know where the whole taped thing came from but hey, you know that's where I got the title for it! XD! Hidden Cameras and all! XD Don't ask me **_**why **_**Matt happens to have a camcorder in his closet. He just does. Now if anyone is a hentai, it would have to be him! XD And you guys call L a pervert. XD! **

**Give me a review, kay? I love it when I get them! But the stupid email thing wasn't working last night so it may not be working yet again. XD Phooey! XD **

**Can you tell me what stopped the rain? Can you tell me what stopped it?**

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX**


End file.
